Expandable container consisting of two hollow bodies, one of which fits inside the other, the inner one being provided with a closed bottom. Placed between these two bodies, which should ideally be made from thermoformed or injection moulded plastic, is a closed band made, for example, from harmonic steel sheet, contained within the outer body by means of two retaining rims made in its outer edges; the steel sheet bears angled slots engaged by pins integral with the shell of the inner body. The steel band can slide freely inside the two retaining rims, moved by a knob integral with it and operated by hand; the movement of the band forces the hollow inner body to extend outwards from the hollow outer body or to return inside it. A lid, hinged to the hollow outer body, closes the container.